Anima: Beyond Fantasy
Summary Anima: Beyond Fantasy is role-playing game published in 2005. It occurs in the world of Gaia, a place inspired by both western and eastern cultures, having a wide range of concepts such as magic, ki, psychic powers, and more. Additionally, Anima uses a game system that allows the player to adapt any media to its gameplay, from anime to comics. Power of the Verse Everything that is Gaia and beyond are creation of the gods C'iel and Gaira and their children, the Berys and Shajad, are directly below them; despite being the precursors of creation, there's a countless amount of gods and divine beings capable to alter reality with one thought. Beneath those with elevated Gnosis (Spiritual power), there's a few group of beings with elevated power including the Imperium's Patriarchs, Aeons, a few Sleepers and Messengers, and much more. Additionally, there's a few spells that allow the user to cause earthquakes or even create celestial bodies. Blogs Anima's Cosmology The Power of the Gnosis: A short explanation of the Flux of Souls, Gnosis and Natura Resistance Compilation: An introduction of how the resistances in the verse works, as a list of the possible resistances Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Antoniofer *Mr. Bambu *Edwellken *CrimsonStarFallen *WHYNAUT *Hl3 or bust *The Divine Phoenix *Overlord775 Opponents Neutral Characters The Sacred Holy Empire of Abel AnnaNever.jpg|link=Elisabetta Barbados Anima Yuri by Wen M.jpg|link=Yuri Olson Anima no 09 by Wen M.jpg|link=Griever (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) The Holy Church of Abel Anima romeo e by wen m.jpg|link=Romeo Exxet Anima marchosias by wen m.jpg|link=Marchosias Lostaroth Red Lady by dinmoney.jpg|link=Red Lady (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Wissenschaft 2r2relaG99V5H7E-B7trqIgtZy8.png|link=XII Anima Hecatondies Sigma by Wen M.jpg|link=Sigma Hecatondies Samael Anima ophiel the fallen angel by wen m.jpg|link=Ophiel LegionRamses.png|link=Legion Ramses Black Sun Black Sun's Creations Anima Undead Elite soldier by Wen M.jpg|link=Type-005 Anima Armored Beast by Wen M.jpg|link=Hunter (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Anima Necro Golem by Wen M.jpg|link=Necrogolem RazielNK-X.jpg|link=Raziel (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Azure Alliance Anima alastor the arbiter by wen m.jpg|link=Alastor Anima colonel by wen m.jpg|link=The Colonel (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Eljared's Related The New Brotherhood 1470344409431.png|link=Zhoul Orgus Selene Anima Assasin Girl by Wen M.jpg|link=Kali (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Unaffiliated Messengers Rametek.png|link=Ra-Me-Tek Ergo.jpg|link=Ergo Mundus Anima the nameless by wen m-d5r7a4c.jpg|link=The Nameless Jonathan Keppel.png|link=Jonathan Kappel Anima gothic witch by wen m-d50rrql.jpg|link=Etheldrea BaalAvatar.png|link=Baal, The Gate of Hell NascalMehirim.png|link=Nascal Mehirim Druaga.png|link=Druaga Lord of Nightmares Anima malekith by wen m-d5rapgh.jpg|link=Malekith, Prince of Crows 13798578596589 (1).png|link=Dementia (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Wanderers Anima Golden Scorpion by Wen M.jpg|link=Faust Orbatos NerelasCut.jpg|link=Nerelas Ul Del Sylvanus Anima Kujaku by Wen M.jpg|link=Kujaku Hime D3f4wyd-99aa6bc3-853e-46f2-85b5-3d2a8a61a43e.jpg|link=Quezcatli PirateKristoff.png|link=Kristoff Sleepers Anima rudraskha by wen m.jpg|link=Rudraskha Gurmah-Gharus.png|link=Gurmah-Gharus Lucifer-AnimaBF.jpg|link=Omega (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Filisnogos.png|link=Filisnogos Aeons Anima red dragon by wen m-d5p2mti.jpg|link=The Dragon (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Anima rudraskha by wen m.jpg|link=Rudraskha Creatures and Monsters Elhaym.png|link=Elhaym LordofDarkness.png|link=Lord of Darkness Anima Fire elemental Boss by Wen M.jpg|link=Agni (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Anima Wind Elemental Boss by Wen M.jpg|link=Arias Vayu Anima Earth Elemental boss by Wen M.jpg|link=Chthon Anima Water elemental boss by Wen M.jpg|link=Varuna Voidrender.png|link=Void Knight Anima Infinity Orb by Wen M.jpg|link=Infinite Orb Anima Aerial Noth by Wen M.jpg|link=Noth Behemoth by wen m.jpg|link=Behemoth (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Anima Al Djinn by Wen M.jpg|link=Al-Djinn Beleth in his beast form by wen m.jpg|link=Lord of the Dead Anima The Seraph by Wen M.jpg|link=Seraphim Potestas Anima Lady of Death by Wen M.jpg|link=Valkyrie (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Anima Hazael by Wen M.jpg|link=Alius NexusGuardian.png|link=Nexus Guardian QueenHydra.png|link=Queen Hydra Anima Dullaha by Wen M.jpg|link=Dullahan (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Anima Ice Goddess by Wen M.jpg|link=Ice Maiden Anima Zealot by Wen M.jpg|link=The Machine EtrienGnosos.png|link=Etrien Gnosos D1n8bcw-b4e835f5-4dbd-499c-a33e-384d7bc3f5ba.jpg|link=Shadow Master Procasian.png|link=Procasian C01cf9200b29fe305a351a98bd39ccb3-1.png|link=Baroque (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy